


Tough shit, Gray

by ComeOnFord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnFord/pseuds/ComeOnFord
Summary: Finally, Mr. Boyfriend Fullbsuter noticed his girlfriend's close friendship with Gajeel. He did not like any of it and guess what? "No." That's what Juvia told him. Poor soul, not only he discovered this friendship that unsettled him, his girlfriend told him "No". Tough shit, Gray.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Learn it the Hard Way

After they started dating officially, Juvia and Gray kept on going separate missions. Juvia usually preferred solo missions, but from time to time she would team up with Gajeel and Lily, sometimes Levy would go with them as well. Gray went with Team Natsu like he always did.

Nobody in the guild thought that was weird because couples in a love relationship team up to work, such as Bisca and Alzack, and Natsu and Lucy were quite rare. After all, mages were only human. It was a common practice to keep things professional.

Both of them seemed quite happy with how things were going.

Gray was still bad at dealing with all that touchy-feely. Now they were official, his resistance was not legit either, poor soul. So he was grateful having some time away from her. For Juvia, her life didn’t change that much. She kept her simple life of either going to missions, either playing her Gray-hunting-game when she was in the guild. She was a blob of pure bliss when she could find any trace of him missing her.

So far, everything was good.

It was all noisy and chaotic in the guildhall just like another day. Gajeel and Levy walked in mid morning with Lily flying closely behind. Juvia spotted them and waved at them. Levy waved back with a smile and led the little party of three towards her.

“Good morning, Levy-san. How are you feeling today? Juvia really hoped the herbal tea would help.” Juvia asked.

Levy was 7 months pregnant at the time being. The baby inside her was not giving her a good time. She couldn’t sleep at night. Technically she could fall asleep, but it was low quality and she was too easily disturbed. Napping in the day was ever worse as there were more activities going on in the day. Her moodiness hence compounded. Juvia took pity on the poor Gajeel and Lily, and gave Levy some herbal tea she used to drink when she was not settled at night.

Levy held Juvia’s hand with both of hers, tears glinting around the corner of her eye: “YES! Juvia you are such an angel! I don’t even know what to do without you!”

Juvia gave her a soft smile and gently patted on the back of Levy’s hand: “Juvia is very glad to hear about this! Nothing would make her happier than helping Levy-san and her baby. She is so excited and can’t wait to meet the baby!!”

“Whatever, sit down you two. I am going to get some food. Lily you coming?”

The two girls then sat down at the table and have their girls’ talk while Gajeel and Lily went over to Mira to place their order. Gajeel was absolutely starving. Levy woke up only once last night and ate all the meat they prepared for breakfast this morning. They were left with a raided fridge and almost gave up on stopping her guilty tears. It was hard work to get her to come along to the guild for food.

They quickly ordered food enough to feed an army and return to the table with drinks. As they were putting drinks down and getting into the bench, a mostly naked Gray flew across the guild and was about to land on Levy and Juvia.

Gajeel’s body reacted before his brain. He leaped from the bench and used Iron Dragon’s Club on Gray. He swept him away and Gray’s back hit on wall on the far side and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Gray and Natsu were having their courteous brawl before lunch. They didn’t use much magic. Natsu sent him across the hall with a kick and was ready to claim his victory.

The whole guild was dead silent when Gajeel used his Slayer Magic inside the guild. It was an unspoken rule that you should never use hardcore magic inside the hall or towards another guild mate.

Lily was in his battle form and hovering far from them. Levy was in his arms. She looked dumbstruck but unharmed. It only took her few seconds to understand the situation and she looked rather cool about the whole situation. To the contrary of how chill she was, Gajeel locked his murderous gaze on Gray and was slightly panting.

He turned around to check on Levy and barked and swore at both of Natsu and Gray.

Natsu and Gray both looked at Levy’s baby bump and apologized immediately. Gajeel knew they meant it but he was still not cool. He was so angry that some patches of his skin were flickering between human skin and iron scale. Levy was shouting his name behind him but that didn’t help. She struggled in Lily’s arm but he wouldn’t let her down. Juvia rushed forward and wrapped herself around his right arm: “Gajeel-kun stop! You should go check on Levy-san first. Juiva thinks you should make sure she is fine first. Levy-san looks worried!”

Gajeel pushed Juvia behind him and shielded her with his body but was still trying to approach Gray. Juvia looked at Levy for help. She moved her arms onto his waist to have a better hold of him. She couldn’t hold him much longer.

An idea popped in Levy’s head and she pretended a painful noise: “Gajeel! My stomach! My stomach is hurting!”

Gajeel snapped his head back and ran to her without hesitation. Of course he could tell she was not really in pain but he could not resist the desperate urge to check on her.

He took Levy from Lily’s arms, also wouldn’t let her down. Levy relaxed in his arms and gently combed her fingers through his hair, said with a soft voice: “I am still hungry. Let's go sit on first floor and go home after food, shall we?” Gajeel looked like he wanted to argue but Levy wouldn’t let him talk: “It’s baby’s order. Mama is hungry now.”

He gave her a disapproval look but went up stairs anyway.

Levy relaxed as she got Gajeel’s temper under control. She shouted at Mira to ask her to change the table for them. Juvia and Lily followed Gajeel up.

Juvia looked at Gray as she climbed the stairs and didn’t talk. Gray was not sure what that meant.

Crowd in the hall resumed their noisy chatter. Juvia stayed with her friend for the meal and walked them home. She didn’t say goodbye to Gray before she left.

Finally, Gray sensed something weird.

Juvia’s brain was indeed full of lovey dovey shit, but she was also a strong mage and a loyal friend. She usually kept her opinion to herself but she would not afraid of speaking up when she wanted to. Gray would not be surprised to the slightest if Juvia was the one shouted at him and Flamebrain. He knew all too well how excited and happy she was for Levy’s baby since she had been blabbing about it since Levy announced it. She was a crazy baby woman. But all she did was getting Gajeel to check on Levy and escorted them home. She didn’t say a word to them till she left.

The look she gave him when she went up with Gajeel wasn’t mad? He saw her fuming out of jealousy plenty of times, though it was not directed to him, he was fairly familiar to her angry look. That look was not a look of anger. Or perhaps it was not just anger? It’s new and he felt utterly clueless.

The image of an edgy Gajeel, who was seriously going to burst out some hardcore magic, tucked her behind to shield her suddenly popped in his mind. The memory extended to Juvia wrapping herself on his arm and waist. She must have hugged him very hard to hold him back.

Something was not right. Gray couldn’t point it out and gave up after two minutes of thinking.

He spent some more time with Team Natsu till afternoon and had a discussion what next mission they wanted to take. They came to a conclusion that they should have some rest. They agreed to have a week off. He then headed to the market to get some groceries and went home. After some cleaning chores, he made himself some dinner, then shower, then bed.

Inevitably, his mind drifted to what happened this morning. He grew up with Natsu, who was also a Dragon Slayer. He knew sometimes Natsu could be quite dangerous when he got very protective. It was more prominent since he met Lucy.

Natsu once told him, Slayer Magic did not only change the property of their body to the same of a dragon. Since he was raised and taught by a real dragon, he was lot more heavily influenced by dragon instincts and characteristics than later generations. Gajeel was probably the same.

Juvia got close to him and physically held him back when his skin was flickering between skin and scale, a clear sign of wrath. She acted so quickly. That showed how certain and how much she felt safe with a furious Gajeel. It made him feel even odder that Gajeel subconsciously shielded her with his body in such a state. An uncomfortable feeling was sparking inside Gray.

Gray knew they had been friends for a long time, back when they were in Phantom Lord. She was the one who pleaded Master to go look for Gajeel. When she first joined, he was with her for a while under Master’s orders. He saw her contacting Gajeel when they were out on a mission. While she was excited to go on a mission alone with him, she would spend time to check on him. She genuinely worried about him.

They were too close.

Did normal “close friends” get this close? More details jumped out to him fighting for his attention. She teamed up with Gajeel whenever she needed one for jobs. She went to his place to clean up his house irregularly before he and Levy got together. She would buy him interesting metal things or rare ore. Gajeel was her contact in case of emergence in her mini communication lacrima. They meet up for food outside the guild. More than often times, they took jobs in same city and met up there.

Shut the fuck up, brain! Gray angrily stared at the ceiling.

Reason in his brain told him there were just friends. There was no way Gajeel would cheat on Levy. Partly because of the Slayer Magic thing, partly because it didn’t make any sense. Unfortunately, his feeling was not buying that at all.

That was why he didn’t want to respond to Juvia’s love before. He was not good at doing feelings and absolutely hated it. The baddest-ass-ever-Mater-Popsicle-Mage Gray Fullbuster didn’t _do_ feelings. Ugh, he thought giving himself a chance and dating Juvia would make things easy. Was her stupid lovey-dovey shit contagious or something? Why was he wasting his precious sleeping times thinking about this shit?


	2. Totally Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy was cool. Gajeel was cool. Juvia was cold.

Gray hated himself being so aware about their relationship now. He couldn’t put it as a simple “friendship”. It was lot deeper than that. It annoyed him to no end that Juvia didn’t do her usual dovey-dovey shit.

Normally when they were both in town, she would come check on him and suggest a load of date ideas. Sometimes they would go places she wanted to go in the city: quirky shops, new cuisines, fresh market, parks. They even got on a canal boat once. Sometimes they would go to his place, do some cooking, share a quiet afternoon and enjoy each other's company.

She didn't go to his place or contact him last night. So as the next morning. She came into the hall with the 3 of them again. She wasn't all over him. She was acting "normal".

She sat and ate with them. Lucy went over to talk to them. Gajeel seemed quite relaxed with her presence. She went over to make sure Levy was not scared or hurt from the previous day.

When she came back to Team Natsu’s table, she gave Natsu a punch in the head and lectured him about being more careful in the hall as Levy was due in coming few months. Natsu let out a frustrated yell and sprinted towards Levy. Gajeel tensed up for a second, readied to strike him down if he dared bump into Levy. He stopped a few feet away from them and walked the last few feet. He apologized to Levy and she seemed quite happy to see and talk to him anyway. Gajeel let out a grunt and turned away. Levy pinched and twisted his ear. He yelped in pain and shouted at her: “What was that for!!! Woman!!!”

Levy shouted back even louder: “Gajeel! Be nice! Natsu already apologized, twice! And I accept it! Now be like a big boy and be reasonable!!!!”

Gray was so shocked that he stripped his both his shirt and pants. Who was this little lady that looked like Levy? He could never imagine her doing that. Lucy was crying with laughter: “Clothes, Gray. Clothes! It amuses me every time when I see them like that. Levy-chan is so cute.”

Gray couldn’t believe what he just heard. Was “cute” the right word? Seriously? She was a twin bundle of fierceness and intimidation. The corner of his mouth twitched and he decided to drop that. He didn’t want anything to do with these bunch of crazy woman in their guild.

He got up and went over to their table, offered his apology to Levy. She accepted it straight away. She was not mad at all. Come on, she grew up with them in this very hall. She was more than chill about this. Especially when she was being heavily guarded by a Dragon Slayer, a former Royal Captain, and a former S class element mage. She could easily be the most fearless person in all Fiore.

Gajeel finally caught up with her chill. He went to the request board to look for jobs he wanted to do.

Squinty-eyes that idiot! Gray cursed to himself.

Natsu went back to Lucy when Gajeel left the table. Juvia and Levy started one of their heated herbal tea talks. Levy developed new love for herbal drinks since it actually helped. They had an unknown aura around them. Juvia was very concentrated in their discussion. Gray couldn’t join them and panicked.

He walked back to Natsu and Lucy, and quietly sat down on the bench.

Lucy was shouting at Natsu for whatever it was. When she was done, she looked at Gray: “Are you alright?”

Gray nodded.

Suddenly, an arm loosely wrapped around his shoulder. It was Cana with one of her “boyfriends”. She blew her winey breath in his ear: “Ahhhh…..Gray, are you getting jealous now?”

She cackled, arm was still clinging around his neck: “Poor little ice baby, is it the first time Juvia gives you a cold shoulder? Hahahahaha!!! Poor boy, hahahaha!!!” This drunkard could be so irritating at times.

Then Erza sat down with her strawberry cake next to him. Amazing, unless he flipped the table, he couldn’t get out without being awkward.

The scarlet hair mage looked at her cake with a dreamy face: “There is no need to get jealous, Gray. They were friends back in Phantom Lord. That guild was very different from ours. It was very difficult to maintain a friendship in such environment. Please understand and appreciate their friendship.”

She sounded like she knew about their “friendship” well, Gray noticed.

“You know about this?”

She started enjoying her cake with the same dreamy face: “Yea, she told us when we were bathing together at the dorm. I was so moved by what she told me.” The big drunkard nodded in agreement next to him: “That’s right. She was surprisingly pure-hearted, you lucky bastard. I wish I could have such a sweet girlfriend for myself. Buuuuuurp.” Holy fuck, her drunk burp was disgusting.

So he was the only one that didn’t know about this. He glanced at their table again, Gajeel and Juvia were gone.

Gray shook Cana off him and went to Levy and Lily: “Where have they gone?” The pregnant lady and black cat both gave him a smirk. Great, it was their turn to have some fun teasing him, happy days. He frowned, eyes darting between the two of them. Lily cleared his throat and said: “They just left for a mission. Gajeel said they should be back on 2 days.”

Gray was confused and looked at Lily: “Aren’t you suppose to go with them?”

Levy gave him a knowing smirk: “Well, Lily is staying with me. You know he had been quite skittish since I got pregnant. He won’t leave me alone now. Either Lily or Juvia will have to stay with me when he goes on a job.” He looked down at the table. Great stuff, they were out alone and spending the night god knew where. Levy gently patted on his bare arm: “Don’t worry. He is a bit over the top at the moment, but I promise he will get better. Juvia was not mad by the way, if that’s what you are worrying about.”

He ruffled his spiky hair that pointed in all direction. They were both strong mages. Safety was not the main thing he was concerning about. His concern was about something else……

The ridiculous, unpleasant and unsettling feeling did not go away. Not even when they were back from the mission.

Juvia came into the hall the evening they returned from the mission. They came back just in time for dinner. Gajeel spotted the hovering Lily and dashed to their table. Juvia smiled and waved at Levy and Lily, but went to the Mira to hand in mission and order food the same time.

Gray was finishing his food not far away from the bar. He heard her ordering for both herself and Gajeel. So their level of "friendship" was she could order for him, was it?

He screamed to himself internally. _Stop being crazy, Gray!!_

Juvia looked over after Mira said something to her. The sparkle in her eye when she saw him returned.

She sat next to him and wrapped herself around his arm like usual. They chatted for a bit and he had a few Juvia-moments. He was not the type for public display of affection usually, but he got that weird urge to brush that stranded hair off her cheek.

He raised his hand and heard Mira calling from behind: "Food is ready! Are you sitting with Gray, Juvia-chan?"

She let go of his arm and turned to Mira: "No, Mira-san. Juvia will return to her table now. Thank you for asking Juvia." She bent down to give him a quick peck on his cheek and said bye cheerfully.

He redirected his raised hand to scratch the back of his own head.

Ugh.

Luckily for him, none of Team Natsu was in today. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went on a date. Erza went on a girls’ weekend with Cana and wouldn't be back tonight. Wendy and Carla went visit Porlyusica in the woods and probably stayed for dinner.

No one was here to make fun of him. He was never so grateful being left behind by his team.

All he wanted to do was go home and call it a day. Maybe she would drop by his place tonight. He glanced over her on his way out, subtlety, he thought.

If he didn't try to play cool, he may be able to see that glinting in Levy's eyes that resembled very much of Mira.

He went home and felt exhausted. Because of work schedule, they had not been seeing each other for over a month. He missed her company more than he would like to let her know.

His mini communication lacrima made a noise.

He picked it up and expected it to be Juvia.

It was Lyon.

He and Lyon had a weird relationship. Definitely not friends, competitors of some sort, super not brothers. Never mind, he named it “Lyon”, an uninteresting guy that he knew since forever.

“What?”

An amused male voice came through the device: “Aww you in a bad mood, Gray? Is that because Juvia is not with you?”

He didn’t want handle Lyon. He didn’t want to deal with him most of the time anyway: “What!”

Lyon sounded even more amused: “It is such a pleasant view seeing Juvia having desert with Wendy and Sheria.”

How did she end up meddling with these lot?

Lyon continued: “You know what is even more amusing? You seemed to have lost her interest. I told you before to treat her like a princess. What did you do?” This was why he bothered to make a call.

Juvia lost interest in him? Impossible, Gray thought. She was all over me today……before food. He stopped his thinking going to down a weird path: “What did she say?”

“She doesn’t know what you up to lately. In fact, she didn’t mention you the whole time she is here. Really, Gray, how did you fuck this up so bad? I never seen her like this.”

“I have no fucking idea!” Gray snapped. Lyon was mumbling something over the lacrima but Gray cut the line.

He truly felt ever so clueless. Levy was unharmed. Even Gajeel was cool. Everything was fine. Why Juvia was acting so weird? Why did she get so mad about that? It was just like any other good old brawl in the guild! He also apologized twice!

Gray got so frustrated and angry that he didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I just want to make him suffer. lol


	3. Losing Your Girlfriend 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray managed to pissed Juvia off. She went off yet again another mission with Gajeel, alone.  
> He was having a hard time deciding if he should worry about her or himself.

Gray was not having it.

When Gray went into the hall the next day, the 4 of them were already there. He headed straight to them and asked Juvia to go outside with him.

“Are you mad, Juvia?”

Juvia looked bewildered: “Juvia doesn’t understand?”

Gray was getting frustrated and impatient already: “You acted weird yesterday. Are you mad at me or something? I apologized to Levy already! Twice! And I meant it when I apologized. I don’t understand why are you still mad at me!”

Juiva got more and more confused: “Gray-sama must have misunderstood Juvia. She was not mad at Gray-sama. She is very confused why Gray-sama thinks she is mad?”

The sparks in her eyes were still in her eye. That was a good thing to know. His frustration went down a little: “You are not mad?”

Juvia shook her head, still confused: “No. Juvia is not mad. She promises.”

Gray let out a small sigh. So they were cool now?

“We haven’t been hanging out for a while. You want to hang out today?”

Juvia gasped and covered her lips: “Juvia is so sorry, Gray-sama! She took a job with Gajeel-kun and would set off today after lunch.”

_Gajeel again!_

He could feel emotions boiling within him like some poisonous goo threatening to bubble over. He did his best to hold on to whatever composure was left in him: “So you can’t make it today? When will you be back?”

Juvia studied him closely. She could tell he was not in a great mood. He was not as calm as he wanted to sound like. She spoke carefully: “The city is 5 hours away from Magnolia by train. Gajeel-kun said he and Juvia can probably finish the job within a week.”

Gray was beyond angry that he couldn’t feel any anger. He couldn’t figure this friendship between Juvia and Gajeel. He was so bothered by this. He was even more bothered by how he was affected by this: “I don’t understand, Juvia. We are dating right? Then why do you always go on missions with Gajeel? I am not saying how you should do your job, but I don’t get it! We have not been hanging out for so long and yet you are going on another mission with him despite you two only handed in one yesterday! Maybe you should leave him some time with Levy instead of clinging to him because he is your ‘friend’!”

_Shut the fuck up! Gray! You shit-spilling motherfucker!_

It was too late. He said it.

He sounded like the worst bitch ever possible in human history. He wanted to apologize immediately but he was speechless.

Tears were streaming down her eyes but her gaze was as hot as hellfire. Emotions were burning inside her eyes: wrath, confusion, disappointment, shock, and hurt.

Gray moved his lips again but no sound came out. He hesitated before raising his hand. He wanted to wipe that tear from her face. She swatted his hand away so hard. She wiped her own face and regained full composure.

“This is unbelievable. Juvia cannot believe Gray-sama did say such mean and unfair words to her! She is very disappointed and can’t help having doubt about her choice of love.”

Her voice was so firm that panic pounded inside his head like a hammer. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to make things right. He couldn’t risk losing her.

Juvia was not going to have more rubbish from him: “Gajeel-kun is her most important, precious, and irreplaceable friend. Not even Gray-sama can change that. He wanted and deserved Juvia’s company. She would do all she could to help her friend. No matter what Gray-sama says, Juvia is going with Gajeel-kun.”

Gray thought he made a grave mistake today. He felt he had lost her. He tried to grab her wrist and say something, but she dodged so quick that he never knew she would refuse him: “Gray-sama is wrong about so many things that Juvia doesn’t know where to start. She is going to leave now because she is too angry to think straight.”

She then turned around and left.

Gajeel was not far. He heard everything. He was about to teach that bastard a good lesson about not talking shit to her, in case she was too soft to him. However, she took care of that herself. The ice bastard looked worse than beaten up by ten Gajeel. He wanted to applause and cheer so bad first time in his life.

Gajeel was so glad that she manned up. He lazily leaned on the wall and looked at her: “You all right? Rainwoman.”

To his surprise, she smiled: “Thank you Gajeel-kun. This is so embarrassing that you must have heard it all. Juvia is so sorry about Gray-sama’s rude comment on our friendship.”

Ugh, so she was still in love with that piece of shit, Gajeel groaned mentally. Why did he even think for a second that she was going to break up with that shitty popsicle? She looked emotionally burned out but fine in general. He grabbed the back of her neck to draw her close: “We should go now. Otherwise it will be very late when we get into town.”

Gajeel’s hand was big and hard, it gave her emotional comfort but she didn’t enjoy that grabbing sensation on her neck. She took his hand off her neck and held his arm: “Let’s go say goodbye to Levy-san and Lily then go. Juvia wanted to have dinner there tonight.”

Gray looked at their backs and saw it all. He could see clearly it was not love. It was some alien friendship. Erza was right, their friendship was “different”.

He stood in a quiet corner behind the guild building feeling lost. He was desperate for some help that he didn’t mind anyone to come make fun of him if they could do something.

Levy came out with Lily. She found a miserable Gray. She could easily guess what had happened.

She and Juvia spent a lot of time together since she was pregnant. Only then she got a chance to get to know her. In her opinion, _maaaaaaaaaybe_ Juvia deserves someone better than Gray. Perhaps someone more sensitive and enthusiastic.

She picked the idea from Gajeel.

Gajeel was very protective about Juvia in some ways. Despite he was fine with Gray as a fellow guild mate; he disliked Gray because of Juvia so much that he almost hated him. Gajeel hated him for not responding to her feeling and strung her along. He only felt better since Juvia and Gray became official, though he was still very protective secretly. Like just now, he was listening to their conversation and ran out half way.

She used to feel jealous about Juvia because how much Gajeel cared for her and how intimate she was with Gajeel. She wondered before if they had feelings for each other but time proved her they didn’t. As she knew both Gajeel and Juvia better, she gradually figured out why.

For a long time, they were the source of sense of security for each other. They were both lonely. Gajeel once told her the story of them became friends. She felt lucky that Juvia gathered the courage to offer and young Gajeel was not as cold and crooked as they first met. It broke her heart when she imagined what kind of person they would be without this friendship.

That was the story they told nobody. That’s why people always thought their friendship was bizarre and suspected they had smudged the line of friendship in some way.

They were very attached to each other. They were devoted in relationships. They had a more blurry and thinner boundary towards each other. Simply put, they were too _intimate_.

She punched him on his back and made him jump: “Levy!!!”

Lily put down the stool he brought with him for Levy to sit down. She sat down and expectedly looked at him. He sat down on the floor without saying anything.

Lily passed the cup of still steaming herbal tea to her and pointed back then flew away. Levy thanked him and waited for Gray to speak.

He said nothing so Levy decided to make a start: “I guess you said something terrible to Juvia-chan? Gajeel made a horrifying face when he went out to check on you two.”

Gray nodded and didn’t want to dive into any details. She took a sip and let out a satisfying sigh: “You know, before we got together, I was very jealous about Juvia-chan.”

Gray gave her a shocked look. How was it possible? Gajeel was all head over heels for Levy.

Levy turned her soft smile to a little smirk: “They didn’t tell me anything about just now, but I can see it on your face, Gray. It’s funny how their friendship works really. That big bad Gajeel who doesn’t care about anything, cared for Juvia-chan so much.”

Apparently, she knew more than Erza got to know in the girl’s bath.

She took another sip: “Do you remember what Gajeel did to me, Jet and Droy the first time we met?” She casually waved her hand dismissively: “Not about that, Gray. I mean, what he did tells you everything you need to know about their life in Phantom Lord. It’s a place you would never feel safe. I don’t blame them for being so attached to each other. Their friendship was pretty much everything they had back in the days. Gajeel would rather die than say it out loud how much he loved her.”

“Of course, it’s a different sort of love, not lover’s love. But you get the idea.”

For a while, there were only the sound of Levy sipping her tea, her hand gently rubbing on her baby bump, and the bristling of trees and leaves.

Gray wanted to speak but his throat was dry, voice was hoarse: “Is that why he didn’t attack her when she pulled him back?”

Levy shook her head and rubber her temple as if Gray was giving her a headache: “You big dummy! Is this what all this about?! Ugh, I thought you were smarter than Natsu!” Gray wanted to protest but he wasn’t allowed: “Of course he was not going to hurt her! She is that important to him! If you think in a dragon’s sense, she is even allowed in his lair while his mate carrying his young!! Don’t tell me you never notice this!”

She was absolutely right that Gray was a moron.

When that idiot fire head first became a couple with Lucy, he was weird for a good while. They were absent from the guild for some time. When they came back, Natsu wouldn’t let her out of his arm’s reach. He got better later, but he would burn the man alive if anyone ever tried to flirt or hit on Lucy.

Considering they are both first generation Slayers, with a pregnant Levy, Gajeel probably would actually kill trespassing his “lair” and nursery complex. Juvia went to their place almost every day, sometimes even spent the night there, when Levy was having no fun with the first few months of pregnancy.

Holy Mavis, he royally fucked this up didn’t he?

Levy honestly thought she would get a real headache given enough time with this stupid man in love: “You! Go apologize and sit down have a grown up conversation with Juvia-chan when they are back! She is probably mad but you have at least one last chance. Don’t fuck this up ok? Otherwise you will have _me_ to answer to. That’s before Gajeel. And Erza. Also probably Cana.”

Gray couldn’t decide if he should be glad that their fellow guild mates cared deeply for Juvia, or should he be really worried about the potential consequences.


	4. Losing Sanity(over a crazy girlfriend) 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gray wanted to talk, Gray talked.

Gajeel did not like any moving vehicles. Hated it with passion. But he needed to get on this one for a whole fucking 5 hours to get to the city for the job. Nice pay on the job flyer didn’t give him any comfort for his motion sickness, how unlucky.

Juvia sat next to Gajeel and let him rest on her lap. She got some menthol gel to rub on his temple and gave him some neck massage. With her help, he managed to sleep for part of the ride.

They went to the hotel for some rest first and visted the client after dinner. Juvia thought it would make them look better if Gajeel didn’t look sick.

The mission was to clear a group of bandits just outside the city. It sounded simple, but they smelled something dodgy after meeting the mayor.

This was too easy, they thought in the middle of the fight.

As suspected, they were ambush around the bandits’ camp. Turned out the whole city was run by a dark guild. They seized control of this city, posted request to legal guilds and ambushed their members. Nobody knew where they were originated or when did they first operated. They kept moving every few months to few years, never stay in a place for too long. They were very cautious about not being reported to the ERA.

It was a difficult fight but they won. They bounded all the members they could find and handed them to the Enforce Unit from ERA.

They both took some hits during the fight. Juvia got the worse ones. One of the enemies used a whip. She had no time to react as she was occupied by 5 enemies. Gajeel was tied up by even more of them.

The long gash on her back wasn’t too deep but looked pretty nasty. It ran from left shoulder to under her right ribs. She didn’t feel too bad. The major problem she had was difficulty sleeping in a bed. She tried to lie on her front but couldn’t breathe, so the idea of resting on a bed was crossed out.

Gajeel put some ointment and bandage on her and left her in the chair for the night.

They collected the rewards from the real mayor the next day. After they got rid of the dark guild, the city resumed to its peaceful state. The mayor offered them an even bigger reward than the bait posted by the dark guild.

Residents invited them to stay for the celebration but they had to turn it down. Juvia didn’t get much rest last night. They hopped on the first train to Magnolia after everything was dealt with

Gray was in the guild hall when they came in to hand in the mission. He stayed sitting on his ass, refused to look at Juvia. He didn’t know what to do. He said terrible things last time. He needed to figure out something before facing her.

He forgot about all that when he overheard Juvia asking the whereabouts of Wendy. He turned around to search the sight of her. She looked fine? She was in her normal outfit and no exposed bandages. Her movement was smooth. Did she ask for Gajeel? But he looked more well rested than her.

He went over to Juvia, tried not to rush: “Wendy is probably hanging out with Sheria. I think they are still in town. Do you want me to help you find them?”

Juvia seemed surprised. She gave him a polite smile and nodded. She rose to her feet and asked Levy to tell Gajeel not to worry about her. Levy waved them goodbye.

Out of the guild, Gray pulled out his communication lacrima and contacted Lyon.

His voice was getting on his nerves as usual. He sounded quite worried that Juvia was possibly hurt. Wendy was with him and Sheria. He quickly told them what happened and gave the location to Gray.

Juvia looked at him with amusement. Gray felt slightly irritated: “What is that look for?”

She chuckled: “Juvia is surprised that Gray-sama would contact Lyon-sasm for her sake. That’s all.”

He turned away from her, gritted through his teeth: “It doesn’t matter. Let’s get you to Wendy……”He looked back at her, glancing up and down: “So we can get you sorted.”

Her lips curled into a sweet smile: “Juvia is very happy that Gray-sama is concerned about her wellbeing.”

He looked away, trying to keep the light blush on his cheeks away from her watchful eyes: “Shut up! You dummy! Look, I am sorry about last time. We need to talk about it. Do you think we can talk after at my place?”

Her eyes widened with marvel sparkling: “That’s for sure! Gray-sama.”

His good mood didn’t last long. Gray’ stomach dropped when he heard the wound was across her back. She said she had bandages on so that must be Gajeel. Gray was itching for knocking her in the head, as well as punching Gajeel in the junk. He was dead quiet and unaware of his magic leak out. The temperature around them dropped. A thin layer of icy fog was forming around them. Lyon shouted at him to tell him stop.

The place they met up wasn’t far from the guild, so Wendy headed back with them to the infirmary. Gray insisted to stay while Wendy used her healing magic. Juvia protested saying she didn’t want him to see the ugly wound. He pulled a face and stared at her. She gave in.

He clenched his fists in his folded arms when he laid eyes on the fully revealed wound.

It was neatly handled. It was cleaned and covered in ointment before wrapping up. The opening on her skin was ragged. It looked like it was caused by a special whip with bits to increase damage. Wendy said it was mostly on the skin level. It was good to hear but fury flared up inside him.

He thought Gajeel was going to protect her! He thought she was strong enough to protect herself. He believed she was safe but at the end she got a nasty wound!

What annoyed him even more was she felt comfortable getting half naked in front of Gajeel but wanted him out of the room.

Wendy looked a bit scared of an angry Gray. He did his best to force a smile and thanked her. Wendy gave Juvia a jar of ointment before she left. Her worry eyes moved between them. Juvia smiled at her and reassured her she would be fine with Gray taking care of her. He gave a stiff nod.

After Wendy left, she suddenly became very conscious about skin exposure. Not that he hadn’t seen her naked before, she thought her skin was tingling under his gaze. She blushed and turned away to put her clothes back on.

When she was done, she asked Gray uncertainly: “Does Gray-sama want to stick to the plan? Go to your place today?”

“Yea. Let’s go.” He held her hand and led her out the infirmary. He didn’t care about people’s curious and nosy eyes at this point. He got more important business than that.

He gently held her hand and felt no resistance. Her soft hand was completely relaxed and laced her delicate fingers between his. They picked up some food on their way. When they settled down at the table in his little living room, the sun was almost gone.

Juvia kept peeking his face, tried looking for any clue from his expression. Eventually she gave up and focused on eating her food. The shop they went had the best pie in Magnolia. They made her favourite pork pie. She wondered if Gray actually remembered her likes so he bought this.

The silence felt weird. When they were together, usually Juvia would blab about anything and everything, and Gray may respond, argue, and sometimes deny or object. They also enjoyed quiet afternoon times where she would wrap his arms around herself, nest in front of his chest and share his little sofa. He would watch something with his movie lacrima(and fell asleep halfway most of the time) while she read anything from his room or Sorceror Weekly.

Air felt stale. Juvia wanted to start this “talk” he wanted, but she had no idea what it was about.

Gray started talking before she patience ran out: “I am sorry Juvia.”

Juvia was confused, again. She was getting confused by Gray a lot recently: “Why is Gray-sama apologizing? If it was about the disagreement Juvia and Gray-sama had before she left for the mission, he already did and Juvia accepted it.”

Gray buried his face in his palm, sound muffled a bit: “I don’t understand this friendship between you and Gajeel.”

How was it about Gajeel-kun again?! Juvia wanted to sigh and scream the same time: “Can gray-sama be more specific? Juvia and Gajeel-kun are just long term friends. There is nothing weird about it.” She unwillingly raised her guard.

Gray messed his hair and grunted: “You two are too close! You are allowed in his dragon lair with a pregnant Levy in there. You trust him enough to get half naked in front of him for him to handle your wound. You go on missions with him all the time! He's the one you go to when you want someone to talk to. I don’t understand how this is not driving Levy crazy! Normal friends don’t do that! Levy told me your friendship is very close and attached. Erza told me to understand and appreciate it but I DON’T UNDERSTAND. I DON’T UNDERSTAND AT ALL.”

Juvia was mind blown and lost all her words.

Her lips moved but no words came out. He looked at her with frustration all over his face: “I am not the jealous type or anything. I know this is stupid but I don’t like it. This whole thing is……”

Juvia leaped from her chair and jumped into Gray’s chest. He landed squarely on the floor, head knocked hard on the floor. He groaned in pain: “The fuck? Juvia what……!”

Juvia kissed him.

She sealed all his objections with her lips. Her kiss was scorching with love and passion. She kissed him hard. Both felt a bit light-headed when she let go of him. Gray basically gave up at this point. He would never figure out what was going on inside this crazy woman’s head. He gave up.

Her eyes were glowing with excitement. Her breath was unsteady: “Does this mean……Gray-sama is getting jealous because Juvia has an intimate relationship with another man?”

He barked some unknown words out loud and struggled to shake her off him. He was probably trying to deny he got jealous but he wasn’t making any sense with words. The effort of hiding his steaming face was all in vain; she straddled him and held his cheek, looked right into his eyes: “Juvia can’t tell you how much happiness and bliss she is feeling. This is the first time Gray-sama says he loves her.”

Oh Mavis, God, someone, anyone, help please. Gray thought.

The interruption washed off all the emotion from Gray. He couldn’t feel the least bit of frustration or anger, or literally anything. This attempt of “having a grown up conversation with his girlfriend” did not work. He reckoned this idea would never work with Juvia.

He let out a long sigh and stayed still on the floor while Juvia bent down to rest on his chest. Fucking hell, his back hurt from the fall.

He thought she would get up soon but no: “Get up you silly woman. My fucking back hurts.”

Juvia shot up from him and led him to the sofa: “Juvia is so sorry! Gray-sama! Let’s sit on the sofa. It is more comfortable.”

She didn’t squeeze in with him like she would normally do. She was either too excited that she didn’t know where to put herself, either she thought it would hurt his back more if she squeezed in. His guess was the first one. Gray pulled her onto his lap, arms around her: “Sit down, you silly woman.”

Juvia could only hold her pout face for three seconds before the wide grin returned: “Juvia is not silly!” She settled on his lap sideways, head rested on his chest. She was all comforted and content. So as Gray. It had been too long since last time they had some alone time like this.

She was very satisfied with the fact that Gray got jealous, but things still needed to be clarified. She fiddled with Gray’s fingers, looking up from his arms: “Does Gray-sama want to know about Juvia and Gajeel’s history?”

He didn’t know. Would it work him up further? Or was it the answer he craved?


	5. Grown up talk, ha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496051/chapters/67233772
> 
> This is how they started their friendship.

Juvia gave him a few pecks on his neck before she started: “First things first, Juvia and Gajeel-kun never dated. They never had feelings for each other. Gajeel-kun only loved Levy-san. Juvia only loves Gray-sama.” That’s a good start, much to Gray’s relieve.

“They became friends when they were young. It was like a lifetime ago. She was dumped. It wasn’t the first time she had been dumped. For whatever reason, she felt particularly bad that time. The rain would not stop. Gajeel-kun found her. As Gray-sama knows, Gajeel-kun is actually a big softie. He took care for Juvia and brought her out of her misery. It was the first time anyone ever cared about her.”

“He was the only person who she could trust and rely on. He always protected Juvia in a brotherly way, sometimes even a little fatherly. He was her sanctuary. Even he could be rough at times, he never gave up on her. Juvia is grateful and treasures his love and protection. Juvia loves him as well. Juvia loves him dearly.”

Gray didn’t feel any uncomfortable when she said she loved that Metalhead. This was what they had been talking in the girls’ bath. This was what Erza said he needed to appreciate. This was what Levy heard from Gajeel.

His arm around her tightened a little. He didn’t like anything she described. She deserved to a happy life and surrounded by friends, not being sad because some shitty fucker who didn’t know how to appreciate her. He suddenly felt a jab of guilt.

She seemed to have lost in her thought. She carried on.

“Before she joined Fairy Tail, Gajeel-kun was lost in the quest for greater power. He grew too close to Master Jose. The real Gajeel-kun was slipping away. She worried for him but didn’t know what to do. All she could do was to stay by his side no matter what. Juvia knows well what loneliness could do to a person. She would never let Gajeel-kun suffer that. She is very glad that he is having a much better life in Fairy Tail. Therefore, she would do anything and everything to protect him and his family. Does it all make sense now, Gray-sama?”

She looked up seeing Gray’s frowning face. She sticked out a finger to rub between his furrowed brows: “Gray-sama, Juvia hopes you can understand how important this friendship is to her. Gajeel-kun is under a lot of pressure and stress since Levy-san got pregnant. He wants to provide the best for his family. He needs support for Levy-san with her pregnant sickness. Going on mission with him and supporting Levy-san are the least she could do. It is a shame that Gray-sama and Juvia can’t spend as much time together now, but Juvia will do her best to make it up to Gray-sama when the baby is finally here.”

His brows still tightly knitted together: “Why you wanted me out when Wendy was healing you?”

She chuckled and gave him a big kiss: “Having a gash on her back was not a pretty sight. Juvia always wants to be pretty for Gray-sama.”

His brows furrowed even more, accused her: “You let him though.”

She snorted.

How dare her! It must be Screwhead’s bad influence! Gray could feel his will power fading. He was not going to achieve much if he thought she was damn cute when she snorted! The chance of changing her mind was getting ever so slim.

 _Ur, mama, this is hopeless._ He groaned internally.

She smiled when she pressed a few more kisses here and there: “Juvia never thought Gray-sama would be this childish. It is so cute. Juvia feels she loves him even more now.”

Gray rolled his eye: “So said you. And?”

She giggled. Her tone light-hearted but meant serious all the same: “She could trust him with her own life, so as her wound. Gajeel-kun always takes good care of her.”

He dropped his head on the back of the sofa and let out a long, defeated sigh. This woman was impossible: “Yea you trusted him not scratching your pretty face.”

Juiva stood up and looked down in his eyes, serious and proud: “Of course! Gajeel-kun would never do that! Juvia knew him well. He would never hurt her.”

Gray closed his eyes, accepted this agonizing bitter defeat from his girlfriend.

The spring under the seat squeaked. He felt her weight on him again. She straddled on his lap again. Her amazing legs were free from those boots when they were home. He reflectively put his hands on her thighs, stroked up and down the small patch of exposed skin.

He was no doubt a leg-and-ass man. He believed he was entitled with this comfort after all these frustrations.

She leaned in, soft lips brushed against his. His eyes stayed shut, refused to look at her pretty little face: “What do you want, evil woman.”

He was so sore from her latest win. He thought he was important. Well, yea, he was important, _only just_. Apparently big-bad-softie, and his pregnant girlfriend, and his unborn baby came first. He should had known that her sweet talking were all baits coated in honey. Was it too late to back out?

 _Yea, like a 6 months too late now._ He thought to himself.

There were only two things to concern if he ever wanted a break up: one, practically the whole guild would try to kill him, however many times as they pleased; two, a sad Juvia. Maybe he could deal with the former, but definitely not the later. The later was _far worse_ than the former. He liked her being his happy trouble-maker. He liked her being happy. He would rather keep her happy at the expense of his little pride than otherwise.

She held his face and temptingly nibbled on his bottom lip: “Juvia just wants to kiss Gray-sama since he had been so cute today and showed how much he loved her.” voice innocent and sweet.

Gray snapped open his eyes, eyes on fire. He bit her lip and complained in a gruff voice: “You need to stay away from that drunkard. She is bad influence.”

She gave a delicious moan when he bit her. She giggled and licked his lips: “Cana-san knows about a lot of things and generously shared her knowledge.”

Gray was dying on the inside. She knew a lot of things he _didn’t_ want Juvia to know. Juvia was effortlessly a good handful. He only wanted a simple life. Mavis had mercy.

He pressed one hand behind her head to push her down to a furious kiss.

Her lips, her arms, her hugs, her legs, her presence, her everything felt so good. He was lost in her kiss until she flinched.

Right, her back. He should check it.

Her eyes were filled with a pleasurable haze. His pride felt better now. It was always good to know he made her feel good. He patted her ass and tried to get her to move. She only leaned back in for another kiss.

This time he behaved. He ignored her complain and got her to stand up: “Take off your top. I want to look at your back and maybe put some ointment on it.”

She flinched at the idea of taking her top off in front of him. She buried her face in her palms: “That’s ok, Juvia will go now. She will ask other girls to help when she’s back to Fairy Hills.”

Gray tapped his foot on the floor impatiently: “No. I need to see it.”

She looked like she was ready to break through the window if that was the only way to flee this: “But…but…Ju…Juvia is fine!”

Gray gripped on both of her shoulders and caught her eyes: “Look, all I need to do is look at it. I will put some ointment on if needed. I am not going to do anything to you ok?”

She clenched to the top button of her top, still looked nervous: “Juvia looks ugly now. Juvia doesn’t like it.”

“Ugh. Is that all you care about?” He sighed. Could confirm giving up figuring out what was in her head was correct.

He tried his best to reason: “Juvia, you are beautiful. Don’t ever worry about that. Wendy tended to it earlier, it shouldn’t hurt much. I just need to make sure you are fine.” He gave her a sterner look: “I am your man, Juvia. I should be allowed to look at my girl’s wounds and take care of it.” He planted a kiss on her forehead, the most convincing thing he could think of.

Her shoulders loosen up. She nodded and slowly took off her top and turned around.

The room was well lit. He could see clearly. The opening on the skin was basically healed. It looked lot better than in the infirmary. It was a long streak of pink mark on her back now. It probably would take a week or so to be fully healed.

“Stay there.”

He went for the jar of ointment. He carefully put it on the pink mark. He didn’t miss her whimper when he was rubbing it in.

_Ugh, just make it quick. You can survive this, Gray._

She put her clothes back on and gave him a kiss: “Thank you so much, Gray-sama”

He pulled her in a deeper, tender kiss.

“Take care of yourself when I am not around, ok? It’s late. I will walk you back. You get some rest and we meet tomorrow at the guild?”

She purred in happiness: “Whatever Gray-sama says. Juvia can’t wait to see him tomorrow.”

 _Well, that was a big, fat, lie._ Gray thought, grimly. _“Juvia can’t wait to see him tomorrow” my ass._

Juvia was with Gajeel and Levy the next day again. They came in and had breakfast together just like any other morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahaha. Have your talk and get some good night sleep, Gray. Your suffer does not stop here. Hahahahahahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gruvia. They are so cute together. BUT! I still want to revenge Gray's long term non-responding to Juvia. I know it's not his fault, I just want to make him suffer, hahahahaha.


End file.
